Gas turbine power plants have become known from the prior art, in which the exhaust gas heat of a gas turbogroup is used for steam generation, wherein the steam can be supplied for diverse application purposes. In combined cycle power plants, the steam is then expanded in a steam turbine according to requirements, delivering power. The steam turbine drives a generator for generation of electricity.
Furthermore, a recuperative pressure accumulator system has become known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,822, in which fluid, especially air, which is accumulated under pressure in a storage volume, is heated in a heat exchanger by the exhaust gas of a gas turbogroup and subsequently expanded in an accumulator fluid expansion machine for driving a generator, delivering power. In this case, very high outputs can be achieved in principle, since during power operation the compression of the fluid is dispensed with. Consequently, higher output potentials result when utilizing the exhaust gas heat in a recuperative pressure accumulator system than when utilizing it in a steam turbine. These potentials, however, are available only so long as expanded fluid is available at a corresponding pressure level in the stored volume.
Such a power plant, therefore, does not solve the problem that the potential, which is indisputable in itself, is available only so long as compressed fluid is available at a corresponding pressure level in the storage volume.